The Best Friend
by twilghtfan78
Summary: My name is Lucy, and horrible things keep happening to me. Am I emtionally scarred? Can Embry help me? Or do I finally face my feelings and do something I very much regret. Rated M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

My days in L.A have ended. Now my dad says were moving to some small town called LaPush where it always rains. My dad's best friend lives up there. We moved in a hurry. I didn't even see it coming. We even moved without our stuff. Except for one bag of personal items and clothes. My dad said the moving people would get it. My dad also said it would be a chance to bond. I don't think that'll happen. My dad is a drunk. He doesn't really get wasted on the weekdays (although he does still drink) but on the weekends totally different story.

I should be a sophomore but I guess always having extra time I used it to study and I got bumped up a grade. I'm 15 and my name is Lucy. Never really liked the name. But now my ride is almost over as my dad speaks. Oh his name is Jim.

"Were in town," he says," were going to be staying at my friend's house. Ya know Dave? He bought us a house but of course we're going to have to pay him back."

"No dad I thought we were just going to have a free ride here." I said sarcastically. I have a very bad attitude problem, which gets me into a lot of trouble, I've tried working on it but it's never really worked out.

"Now Lucy don't even start."

"Dad I was just kidding. Just calm down before you drive us into a ditch."

"Whatever."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

"See you just always have to get the last word in don't you?" He started speeding a little bit.

"No I was just talking ok?"

"Whatever hopefully moving here will change you attitude."

I kept quiet. I really wasn't in the mood for this. It was a long drive and I was tired. We pulled into a yard that didn't have a driveway or anything and the road was so small you couldn't really park on the side.

The house was only a white one story house. It had a screen door on the front but nothing else, no real door or nothing. It was really wet and muddy but I guess it's like that everywhere around here. It was drizzling from the moment we entered Washington. It had empty beer bottles all over the yard. Great somebody my dad can get drunk with. I'm sure that's how they met and became best friends in the first place.

A semi short man walked out wearing a shirt saying "I'm not a alcoholic I'm a drunk" and wearing to short shorts for a man. He looked like he was in his mid 40s and he had really, really bad teeth.

Me and my dad got out of the car and greeted him.

"Hey Jim long time no see," he walked to my dad and hugged him

"It's been to long," my dad said with a smile. Yeah to long that they haven't got drunk together.

"And who is this?" he asked eyeing me in places that I didn't feel very comfortable with. He started smiling. Ew. I mean I don't feel pretty but I wouldn't want him thinking that I was. I mean I'm tan, duh; I have brown hair that goes to the middle of my back and only a size B. I'm 5'6. I mean I'm just normal. I have a flat nose though! And when I stress I get zits, it's what teens do.

"This is my daughter Lucy," my dad said.

"Lucy. That's a pretty name. I'm Dave," he walked forwards with an outstretched hand. I took it and I tried to pull back but he hung on for like five more seconds. "Well com on in and have a drink Jim," he said still not looking away from me making me uncomfortable.

We walked inside and the inside was worse than the outside. It had more beer bottles than outside. Clothes all over the place. It was just disgusting. And the smell was just unbelievably bad. He made room on the couch after he got him and my dad two drinks. They sat down and there was one seat left. Next to Dave, yeah right.

"Come on Lucy and have a sit," he said as he patted the seat next to him.

"Umm actually my legs are still a little stiff. Would it be ok if I walked around dad?" I asked.

"Sure but don't go too far," he answered.

"Okay." And with that I was out the door.

**So there it was! I really hoped you liked it and don't worry this is just the first chapter for it! So the other ones will be much longer! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I had a little trouble with the first chapter but hopefully it will get better. So the time zone is where Jacob left with the Cullens and Seth and Leah are back with the regular pack. **** I do hope you enjoy and sorry if you don't.**

**Do not own twilight saga or anything except what is written down below**

I remembered seeing a beach when we were driving up here so I decided to go there. I think that's the only thing that's closest to what I had in home. When I got there, there wasn't very many people just on couple who looked like they wanted some privacy, I turned to go and I tripped over this twig and my feet got all tangled and I fell to the ground.

I felt really hot hands pulling me up. "Are you okay," a really deep voice asked me. Am I okay? I feel nothing really, except for embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. I looked up and saw a very tall dark Indian guy with short black hair. He didn't have a shirt on either, which I don't see how it's freezing! Beside him was a short dark Indian girl with long black hair

"Good, I'm Jared and this is Kim," he said. I noticed whenever he said Kim how much admiration he had in his eyes and voice. I shook Kim's hand then Jared's.

"Wow, are you sick. Your skin is burning up." I said really shocked. They both laughed.

"No, I just got done running, "he said.

"Oh."

"Are you new here," Kim asked.

"Yeah, actually I just got here and wanted to look around. I'm from L.A."

"Really, that has to be a big change," she said with a laugh.

"It is and it's so cold out here," I said shivering.

"Yeah, get used to it," Jared said. Not really mean but like a warning. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15

"So you're a sophomore," asked Kim.

I shook my head. "No I got bumped up a grade I'm a junior."

"Oh. So where are you staying," then quickly added," you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Yeah it's just me and my dad, were living in his friends house for now, but I hate moving to another school in the middle of the year," I heard myself explaining, I was really starting to like Kim as a friend.

"Yeah, I could imagine. So when are you going to start school?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I don't have anything better to do."

"So soon," she asked surprised.

"Oh why not?"

"I can give you a ride tomorrow if you tell me where you live. Actually how about we just take you home whenever your ready,'' she said.

"Oh I don't want to be intruding," I said quickly. "I can walk home and walk to school," wherever that is," and meet you there.

"It's really no problem," Jared said.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Its fine," Kim answered while Jared nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I guess I could go home right now," I said looking at my watch, it was almost seven.

"Ok then lets go," Jared said, while taking Kim's hand. What was I getting myself into. I didn't even know these people and now I'm excepting rides? Oh well they seem nice, this is something I would never do in L.A. I found my self following them to a rusty blue truck. We got in and I started giving them directions, as we neared I realized that my dad would not be to happy that two people are giving me a ride. We were about three houses down when I told them to stop.

"Do you see that white truck down there?" I asked.

"Yeah," they answered at the same time.

"That's where I live."

"Ok then lets get you all the way home," Jared said, with a chuckle.

"No!" I practically yelled. They looked at me surprised. I turned red with embarrassment. "Well, I mean, my dad doesn't really like me hanging out with people he hasn't met and I don't want to make him mad the first day we move here."

"Oh, well how will I pick you up for school tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"He'll be asleep in the morning." I said climbing out of the truck.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow." Kim said

"Ok bye guys."

"Bye," they said.

"Wait," Kim said. I turned around and looked at her. I wanted to hurry and get home before I got caught. "What's your cell phone number?"

Again, I turned red with embarrassment. "Um, I don't have one," I said, while looking down.

"Ok well I'll be here at seven thirty tomorrow."

"Ok," I said, and with that I walked off. As I was walking, I kept thinking how happy I felt when I made friends today. Back at California I did not have a lot of friends. My choice of course, but still. As I walked through the screen door my high went down as I saw my dad passed out on the couch with a beer in his hand. I sighed and picked up the bottle from his hand and went to the kitchen and set it on the counter.

I realized that I was very tired after that trip, so I started to go to my room when I realized I had no idea where it was. _Crap, _I thought. Well, guess I'm going to have to wake up dad.

"Dad," I said trying to wake him up. "Daddy wake up."

"Huh," he said while jumping. He always freaks out when he wakes up, especially when he passes out from drinking.

"Dad I don't know where to sleep or take a shower. And where's the food," I added when I realized I was hungry.

"What," he said.

I sighed and began this next sentence slowly for his sake, "I do not know where anything is."

"Oh. Oh, yeah, your rooms around back and you have your own bathroom," he looked at me seriously with his dark blue eyes," appreciate that. Kitchens around the corner," he added.

"Dad are u even sure he has food?"

"Well if he doesn't you can wait till tomorrow," he said dozing off again. Well I guess he isn't going to show me where my room is. I hope that I don't walk in on Dave doing anything, I then shuddered at the image that just popped into my head. I walked around back where he said and saw only three doors. Well I tried the first one and saw a bathroom with nothing in it, so I guess that it was mine. I opened up the other one and saw a towel closet with only two towels in it. I hope there more towels around here somewhere.

When I opened up the third door it was a room. It was very plain; the only hint that I got that it was mine was by the purple bed spread on an air mattress. Hey, score one for him I hated pink but loved purple. After I thought about it I realized that dad could've told him. I saw a door in my room and decided to open it. I didn't even have a chance to see what it was because my eyes were closed from sneezing from all of the dust.

"Bless you," I heard Dave say. I turn around and Dave was standing in my doorway smiling.

I gasped surprised that he was there. "How long have you been there," I asked.

He looked at me disappointed then smiled and said," Lucy when someone says bless you you're supposed to say thank you."

I looked at him for a second not really knowing how I felt, and then said," Thank you" very sarcastically. "Now can you tell me how long you have been standing there?"

"I was just walking through to see if you have found your room okay."

"How did you know that I was even home?"

"I heard you talking to your dad."

"Ok, well I'm going to bed it's been a long day you know."

"Good night Lucy, sweet dreams," he said. He shut the door still smiling at me and sweet dreams were not what I had. In fact I could barely sleep at all with knowing that he was in the same house as me and also that I kept hearing rain against the roof and it never went away. The last time I looked at my clock it was 3:00 a.m. _So excited for school tomorrow_," I thought sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to my stupid alarm blaring. It was six in the morning. I don't know when schools start here, so I just wanted to be ready just in case. First thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was starving. I got up and got dressed. I wore skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, black flip-flops, and a hoody.

I went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. My eyes widened in disbelief, there was hardly anything in there besides beer and just a few other things. I looked around at my options and decided on toast. I looked around for a toaster and found that he didn't have one, so I just ate it plain.

After I was done eating I went back to my room and brushed my teeth. Then I straightened my hair. I don't wear makeup. I walked downstairs to go to the living room and wait for Kim but that plan failed when I saw Dave on the couch. _Does he even have his own bed_? With a sigh and a shake of my head I quietly went outside to wait.

I didn't have to wait long, ten minutes later and Kim and Jared came up to my house in that same truck. Kim got out and let me hop into the back.

"Hi," they said at the same time.

"Hey," I said tiredly.

"So how was your first night here in La Push," Kim asked brightly.

"Well, I finally fell asleep around three in the morning."

"Wasn't that when it stopped raining," Jared asked surprised.

"I guess so. I don't really know," I was too tired to think. "I'm the kind of person that loves her sleep."

"You better get used to the rain then," Kim said. I just nodded my head even though she couldn't see me. A few minutes later and we pulled up to a school that looked very small and very few cars there. "Well, this is it," Kim said.

"How many people go here?" I asked feeling shocked.

"About 200," Jared said with a laugh.

"Wow, this is a small school, kind of cute actually," I added with a little laugh. They both laughed as we pulled up next to this truck. We all got out and this guy said hi to Kim and Jared and then this other guy just looked at me. No "what's up" or "hey" or anything. That's when Kim slapped his arm.

"Seth, don't be rude. This is Lucy."

He then put a big smile on his face and held out his hand,"It's nice to meet you Lucy."

I was about to say hi back but then the most stupidest thing popped out of my mouth, " Wow your hot." I immediately turned red and everyone around us that heard that just laughed. Seth just smiled and said," Thanks."

"I meant that your hand is on fire," trying to recover from the embarrassment.

"Oh, well I just got done running."

"Oh." Kim was the first to speak after a couple of seconds, "Lucy you look like your freezing by all that shaking. Let's get you inside and get your schedule." I was shaking? Huh, I guess I am. "Bye guys," I said.

"Bye Lucy," they hollered. My dad apparently called the school and let them know I was coming. I had the same classes that I had in L.A. just in a different order. I only had two classes with Kim and that was gym and English. Kim showed me to my first class which was geometry and there were a few kids in there. I sat in the very back and waited for everyone else to fill in. The teachers name was Coach Banker.

He gave me a book before other people came in and then told me what page we were on. The work was something we already did back at my other school so it was going to be so easy. Right when the final bell rang two boys came in at the same time and they both looked at me, then at each other and smiled and sat down on either side of me. Luckily the teacher started before they could say anything to me.

All we had to do in that class was go over the section and then tomorrow we would be doing a worksheet. He then gave us the rest of the hour to "goof off" as he would say it.

Everyone started talking at once. I just pulled my book out and started to read it. I didn't even get to read one word when I felt a finger tap my shoulder; I turned to the side and saw another dark Indian boy. "_I wonder if there all brothers_", I thought to my self.

He smiled and introduced his self as Brady. I smiled back, "I'm Lucy."

"I know."

A pause from me,"How do you know?"

"Well, Seth told me, but also it's a small school. You're big news around here," he said with an easy smile.

"In L.A. there was people coming and going all the time," he started to say something, but was cut off by a, "Hey, I'm Collin." I turned and looked at him and his big toothy grin.

"I'm Lucy," I said.

He gave a hard stare at Brady and said," I know. I was waiting for my friend to introduce me but apparently I need to get new friends." He then focused on me again and started asking me questions left and right. Some questions I answered others I avoided and some I didn't even get to answer, because he moved on to another question and the rest of class went like that.

Kim invited me to sit with her at lunch. I basically met the entire school, but the group that I felt accepted me mostly was Kim, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Quil. Kim was the only girl at the table; I don't know how she can handle it. Every class I had had at least one of them in it. They were really cool.

After school I walked home and it was drizzling so it wasn't so bad but what was worse was what I walked into when I got home and I didn't know how to feel about it.

**Review please. Let me know how I'm doing. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I lied. I do now I felt. It was disgusted and horrified. What, I walked in on was a naked Dave on the couch. My dad's truck wasn't even here, so I just decided to leave. I went back down to the beach, even though it's really cold it still was very peaceful to go there.

I went down there and I saw Quil and some other guy arguing very intensely. Me, being the curious, dumb one had to go down there and check it out.

Quil was very livid and shaking bad. Maybe he was cold? It makes sense because he doesn't have a shirt on.

When I got into hearing range I heard Quil yell, "He was my friend to Embry! We all loved him, you can't just give up on your brothers, and we need you."

Embry just shook his head," I can't help what I feel Quil, maybe I'm handling it the wrong way but it helps, so just back off," he yelled that last part and shoved Quil. That's when I yelled," Hey Quil!" He turned to look at me, his face full of pain, sadness, and anger. "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here," he asked me.

"Stopping a fight from two boys who clearly love each other, like brothers," I added quickly, knowing how sensitive they can be about this stuff. "Now are you okay," I asked hopefully for the last time.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What about you friend over there? He looks like he's in shock." Quil looked over at him and studied his face for a second. Understanding and excitement lit up on Quil's face as he shoved Embry and yelled," Whoo!" I smiled a confused smile at that.

Embry only looked at Quil for a second, then back at me, then at Quil and mouthed something. Quil shook his head.

"Well, Lucy, we'll see you in school tomorrow," Quil said still excited about whatever was going on with Embry.

"Um, okay. Embry are you okay?" I thought it would be nice to ask. He only nodded, like he could speak. "Okay, bye guys."

I turned around and just started walking around town because I was bored and there was not a whole lot of stuff. There was once grocery store and one gas station and some other little stores. I decided to walk back to the house, but if my dad's truck isn't there then I'm definitely not going in.

When I walked around the corner I saw that it was there and I sighed in relief. As I walked up to the house I still walked very cautiously even though my dad's truck was there. I walked in and saw my dad in the chair, Dave no where in sight.

My dad looked up, smiled, and said," I have a surprise for you."

I didn't get too excited because you never know with my dad, but I still put a smile on my face. "Oh really," I said," What is it?"

"Well, I know this is a big change for you, so maybe we could go shopping and go out to eat in the city?"

"Is Dave going?"

"No, it'd be just you and me."

Wow, I can't believe he's actually going to let me do this. I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Thanks dad. This really means a lot to me."

He had a twinkle in his eyes, but still shrugged his shoulders and said like he didn't care, "it's really no big deal."

I just smiled and said," So, when are we going?"

This time he smiled. "Now," he said with enthusiasm.

We walked out to the truck and got in. I have to tell him about incident with Dave, I really don't want that to happen again, but before I could speak he spoke. "So, how was school," he asked me.

I answered very quickly. "Oh, it was very easy dad, there like a month behind us. I probably won't have any homework for the rest of the year." He gave me a look. "Ok, maybe just a little bit," I said with a laugh. "The kids there were really nice. Especially this girl named Kim."

"That's good Lucy," he said sincerely. "I'm glad you're adjusting well."

"Yeah, me too," I said my thoughts drifting to another subject that I really need to bring up. "Dad, I kind of have a problem with Dave," his face automatically got hard. "Wait, just let me explain. I know he's giving us a place to stay, but I came home from school and he was on the couch," it took some effort to get that last word out," naked."

He got real quiet and his face started to go red. I didn't speak. I really don't know what to do. My dad is always so protective when it comes to guys.

"Did he talk to you," he asked, his voice strained.

"No, he only laid there and I walked out as fast as I walked in," and he scarred me for the rest of my life.

He took a few moments again till he spoke. "I will have a talk with him." I just nodded my head. The ride there wasn't really awkward; it just felt strained with small talk. He told me he got a job today at some fishing store. "So, that means we might have our own house here pretty soon," he said with a promising look in his eye. That has to be the best ting that has happened all day. I just smiled.

We went shopping. I like getting new clothes just not buying them and going through the whole process. Dad didn't whine through the entire shopping experience. I only got a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts and sneakers. I only had flip-flops with me.

He then took me out to eat at a really nice restaurant. He wouldn't even let me look at the prices. It was going great until he ordered some shots. I still don't know why I feel so disappointed when he drinks, you'd think I'd be used to it by now. Of course I had to drive home and I recently got my permit which is a big plus for him. I wonder if I should talk to him about how I feel. I've tried before and it ended up with both of us in tears him promising he would change. It has only gotten worse since that night. I just wish I could let my barrier down and just talk to someone, anyone.

**Well, there it is. I don't know how I feel about this one. But the next one might take me a while longer, because there's gong to be some action/drama coming up into it and that stuff is harder to write for me but I promise I will try and update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

We got home at 10:00 p.m. I woke dad up and I had to help carry him inside, which is not very easy, considering he's 6'4 and weighs 210. I don't know where his room is, so I helped him to the couch. I went back outside and got my bags and the left over food. As I put the food in the fridge I realized I was going to have to go shopping for some more food.

I went to take a shower, it felt so relaxing. I know this is bad but I took some sleeping pills to go to sleep, but I really do love my sleep. Once the pills kicked in I had a deep dreamless sleep. When I woke, it was at seven. It doesn't take me long to get ready.

As I walked to school I was in deep though. Mostly I was thinking of that boy, well better word would be man that was fighting with Quil. When he looked at me, his eyes just had so much emotion but, I want to say love, but I would be wrong. As I was trying to process that thought, it took me no time to get to school. I saw Kim, Leah, and the guys standing by some cars.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up. A chorus of heys was echoed back

I saw the guy that was with Quil walk up to me. I looked down; I didn't want to look in his eyes just in case if they were full of hate. "Hey, I'm Embry," I heard him say.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know, I saw you yesterday. I'm Lucy," I looked up. Oh, wow, his face took my breath away. He looked guilty.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Um, why are you sorry," I asked truly curious, but nor rude.

He was struggling for his words. "I guess, um, I don't really know?"

I laughed out loud at that one and when I laughed he smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat and then started going really fast. I looked back up at him and he was smiling at me with such _love_, it seemed like. I couldn't find the will to look away from his eyes. I heard the bell and thanked God silently. I walked to class in a daze. You think that I would be so creeped out by his gaze, but I really found comfort in it.

When I got to lunch mostly everyone was there except Leah, Kim, and Embry. I slowly walked over there, kind of being nervous about being the only girl. I sat down and it got really quiet. I looked around and saw them staring at me.

I hesitated a little before speaking. "Um, what's up guys," I asked scared to know the answer.

"Lucy likes Embry," Collin sang.

"What." I manage to squeak out.

"Lucy likes Embry," he sang louder. The guys all chuckled at that.

"No, I don't. Why would you guys think that, "I said very quickly, maybe too quickly.

"Aw, look she's blushing," Seth laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I put my head down.

Someone poked me in the side, probably to be funny, and I jumped almost into the other person lap, which was Quil. They all looked at me. It was silent for a beat and then they all busted up in laughter. I don't think it's funny that I'm majorly ticklish. I was blushing furiously now.

"What's so funny," Kim asked as she sat between Jared and me.

I saw Seth move his hand towards me. "Don't you dare touch me," I ordered.

He just smiled and wiggled his fingers tauntingly. Kim looked at Jared. "Babe, will you please tell me what's so funny." He looked like he couldn't resist her.

"Lucy seems to be really ticklish," he said with a laugh. I saw Embry and Leah walk up to the table their trays piled high with food. I saw Seth move over a seat and Embry sat down next to me. I was determined not to look at him during lunch, so I wouldn't embarrass myself.

"Hey, Lucy," he said with his husky voice. Oh God, even his voice can make my heart stutter.

"Hey," I said, while playing with my food.

"Lucy likes," I cut him off with one of my best glares. Poor Collin, I hope he understands. "Aw, come on Lucy, you know it's true." Was he trying to give me the worse embarrassment of my life?

"Why Collin," I asked with venom in my voice.

"You know I'm right or else you wouldn't be so defensive."

"I'm not being defensive," I practically yelled. "Sorry," now I'm basically just embarrassing myself.

"If it helps I know he likes you."

I stood up from the table. "Collin would you come outside with me," I asked very sweetly.

"Are you going to beat me up?"

"I'll try to refrain myself," I said flatly and walked off.

When I went outside I turned around. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"I was just playing," he said holding his hands up, as if he was surrendering.

"And you don't know that he likes me;" he gave me a look," do you?"

"Do you like him?"

"I've only known him for a day."

"Look, you don't have to fall in love with him or anything."

"Okay, so if I talk to him will you lay off?" he just grinned and walked back inside. To think I thought we were having a moment.

When I walked back in, the bell rang. I walked to my choir class. Leah was in this class too. I really don't know what to think of her yet. She's so quiet. We don't have any chairs in this class so I sat by myself against the wall, pulled out my book and was going to read until the teacher got in here.

"Hey," I jumped startled at that voice. I looked up and to see, the one and only, Embry. He was standing there smiling that heart stopper smile.

Once I recovered I asked, "You sing?"

He sat down in front of me. "No," he laughed, "I just rather act like I'm singing then paint a picture. Do you sing?"

"Everyone always says I have a good voice, but I've never gotten a solo, but I did have a duet before. Sorry don't mean to ramble," I said embarrassing myself again. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

"No, it's cool, I like hearing it." I nodded and smiled because the teacher decided to walk in at that moment. She was going to make us watch High School Musical 3 and write details about the music. Once she went in her office and closed the door everyone started whispering.

"So, do you drive," he asked sounding nervous.

"No, I only have my permit." _Which sucks,_ I added mentally.

"Would you like a ride home?"

I froze; every muscle in my body went tense. "I don't know how my dad would react with that. I would say yes if I knew he wasn't going to be home. I should just say yes to see how he would react to it. He might react badly with me only knowing you for a day and that you're a guy," I trailed off and looked up at his face. His eyebrows were pushed together.

"I take it your dad is very protective of you."

"More than you can ever imagine," I said seriously. "He won't even let me date until I'm sixteen. Even though he is so strict I still look up to him."

"Do you think he would let you go to this bonfire that we are having Saturday night? Jacob's dad, Quil's dad, and Leah and Seth's mom will be there."

"Whose Jacob," I haven't met him yet.

His eyes filled up with this deep sadness. He didn't even look me in the eye when he answered. "He's a buddy of mine." I didn't want to press the subject so I kept quiet on that subject.

"I think that he will let me. That is if only a girl picks me up." He smiled and I felt better knowing that he felt better. I wonder if it's normal to be feeling like this. I seem to be asking myself that question a lot when I'm around him. We just ended up talking about each other and it was real nice. I learned that he loves to run and yet he's not in track. He loves hanging around his friends and will eat just about anything. He just seems like a nice easy going guy. I am really looking forward to Saturday my dad just has to let me go. That class seemed to end too soon. The rest of the day went by really fast and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I'm not going to think about anything that my dad has to say. I'm just going to enjoy the ride and wait till I get home to deal with him.

**Yeah. Here it is. I kind of need a little more feed back please. And if you don't like it don't be to harsh lol. Um, yeah, I guess just review please. And I'll try to update asap. **


	6. Chapter 6

The ride home was very peaceful. He explained to me what was going to happen at the bonfire. How there was legends and a bunch of food. I love that kind of spiritual stuff. We got to my house in record time it seemed. It looked like no one was home.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully with a good answer," I said.

He smiled. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." He seemed happy at that. I have to admit I was very excited to see him too. I got out of the car and jogged into the house with a goofy grin.

"Hello," I yelled when I walked inside. I didn't hear anything so I guess no one is here. I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. I saw a note and some money. It was from dad, telling me to get some groceries and had a list. I've always went shopping for us. I can't wait till June when I get my license and hopefully get a car. But I sucked it up and started walking outside in the rain towards the store. You would think we own an umbrella, but nope. I hear a honk and was surprised to see Leah in the car with Seth. She rolled down the window.

"Need a ride," she hollered.

"I'm really wet," I yelled back.

"Seth, get in the back. Come on in," she said while she opened the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the store. Thank you so much for taking me." She laughed.

"It's really no big deal. That's where we were heading anyways. Getting food for the party this Saturday, are you going?"

Wow, I though Leah seemed like she was too good for anyone else, but she is really nice. "I really want to go but I haven't talked to my dad yet and you never know with him."

"Tell him my mom is going to be there," she said like it's no big deal.

"I don't know if he'll believe me," I honestly said.

"When he drops you off or something he can meet her and Billy and Quil Sr," Seth said excitedly, which made me smile.

"You know what, I think that just may work," I said feeling very excited.

"Yeah and you'll get to see Embry," Leah said with a smile and a wink. I just turned red and said nothing. We then pulled up to the store. I was really fast at getting all of the groceries or I thought I was. I only had half a cart and when I got in line Leah and Seth had just pulled their cart in behind me. They had an over flowing cart filled with a little bit of everything. My eyes widened at the sight. They both chuckled at me.

"How many people are coming," I asked still in shock.

"Just a few, you know how boys love to eat," Leah said. "I actually love to eat too, but I usually run it off."  
"I love to eat too. I swear one day it's all going to catch up with me," I said grimacing at the image. I got all my stuff and wondered if they would let me burrow a cart. I got more than I could carry.

"We could give you a ride home if you want," Leah said.

"I think you're my new hero," I said. She and Seth laughed. When we got back to the house still no one was home. Leah helped me carry in bags. We were standing on my porch when we were done. She looked kind of awkward.

"Leah, what is it." I asked concerned.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, if it got to late on Saturday you could just stay the night with me." If she looked really awkward before now she was definitely awkward now. "You don't have to say yes. I know we just met and everything."

I smiled," Leah, I think it would be awesome to hang out with you," I looked down," I actually think you're pretty cool." She looked relieved when I looked back up at her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with your dad too."

"Thank, bye!" I walked inside feeling excited. There was something about Leah that was interesting. As I was thinking this my stomach growled. I guess I'll make some egg sandwiches. Right when I got done my dad and Dave walked in.

"Smells good, did you make us some," my dad asked.

"Yeah, I went shopping today if you can't tell already."

"Thanks kid."

"No problem," I said as we went into the living room. My dad and I sat on the couch while Dave sat on the recliner.

"So, my friend, Leah, invited me to this bonfire Saturday night. She said I could stay the night with her. Her mom will be there too. So, can I go," I asked nervously.

"Is she going to be the only adult?"

I was happy to answer this question. "No, some guys named Billy and Quil Sr are going to be there."

"I know them, their on the council of this town. Real good guys," Dave said. For the first time I almost liked him. My dad thought about that.

"It's a deal, but I get to meet all three of them," he said with concerned eyes.

"Thank you so much dad," I almost screamed as I gave him a hug. "You have nothing to worry about, I promise," I said trying my hardest to make him believe me. He just nodded and went back to eating. I listened to them talk for a while then decided to go to take a shower and go to bed. I can't wait to tell Embry. That thought made my heart stop. Then I just decided I don't care how weird it is that I like him this much already. I'm just going to go with my feelings.

It wasn't raining to bad that night and I slept and dreamt well. I woke up feeling really giddy. I left early for school this time and the parking lot was almost empty but I saw Embry and Leah so I walked over there with my head down looking sad.

"Oh, no," Leah said as she put her hand on my shoulder, wow her hand is hot, "did he say no?" I looked up and smiled at them.

"He said yes," I yelled happy. Leah gave me a huge hug. No, her whole body was burning up. Embry then picked me up in a hug and spinned me around. I laughed really loud at that.

"Wait, wait," I said remembering something. "He said that he had to meet all three of them. That won't be a problem will it?" I asked.

"Of coarse it won't be," Embry said with an easy smile.

"My dad said it was good to stay the night at your house too, Leah," I said happily.

"Wait, who asked who," Embry asked looking shocked.

"I asked her," Leah said. Embry's mouth went wide open as it dropped with shock for some reason. "Shut your mouth Call bugs are going to fly in." She looked upset and her hands w

ere shaking. "I got to go," she grumbled and walked off.

"What's wrong with her," Paul asked making me jump. I didn't hear him; he just came out of no where. He laughed and ruffed up my hair. I glared at him and he just laughed more.

"Leah asked Lucy to stay the night with her," Embry told him

"Wow, really," Paul asked the same expression on his face that Embry had.

"What's the big deal here," I asked feeling defensive for Leah. They both just busted up laughing bending over and holding their stomachs. I felt my face get red from anger and I walked off. I was almost to the door when I felt a hot hand grab my arm. I glared at his arm. "Let me go Embry," I said through my teeth.

He let go and I started to walk off again. "Wait," he yelled. I stopped, but didn't turn. "Look it's just Leah is, well, Leah is just Leah. She usually never tries to make friends and it took us by surprise that's all."

"Whatever," I said still not turned around.

"Ew, Embry, please don't tell me you like this girl," I turned and saw a girl named Morgan. She's in my last hour. Oh, hell no. I walked up to Embry and put my arm around his waist.

"And what if he does," I asked spitting those words at her. I felt Embry put his arm around me then pulling me closer to him. My heart was pounding furiously from being this close to him, touching him, and with all the anger.

She walked slowly up to Embry. "Embry you know you can do _so_ much better," as she said this as her hand touched his arm.

"Actually I can't," he said smiling down at me, with a smile that made me almost forget about my anger.

"Come on Embry, she's trash."

My vision went red, I let go of Embry and walked over to her looking down at her. "You really don't want to go there," I said deathly, still seeing red.

"What are you going to do, punch me?" I didn't even have time to answer back. She drew back her fist and punches me right in the nose. I didn't even feel it. I tackled her, pinning her arms under my knees and punched her right in the eye. I didn't get to do anymore. I felt someone pull my up. I spit at Morgan while she was holding her face and crying. I saw blood go out towards her. Realizing she made me bleed made me more furious.

"Let me go," I snarled.

"Come on, calm down, she's not worth it." I felt hot breath on my ear and realized then it was Embry. I froze his breath giving me Goosebumps. I turned and looked at him. "Oh, my God, are you okay," he asked with worry all over his beautiful face.

"Yeah, why?" I asked still recovering.

"Because you're bleeding really badly."

I laughed; "It's nothing" I walked off and went into the bathroom. Ugh, I looked horrible. My heart sank as I realized this probably will keep Embry away for good. I washed it all off and I went outside. I was surprised when I saw him leaning against the wall.

"You're still here," I said under my breath.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Um, I got to go to class," leaving behind a really confused Embry. Everyone all day kept telling me how awesome it was that someone finally punched her, especially the guys and Leah. The principal gave her detention for a week Thursday and Friday flew by and before I knew it, it was time to go to the bonfire.


	7. Chapter 7

My hands seemed to be sweating all day. My dad kept giving me these weird talks about drugs and alcohol. I just nodded to everything he said, making it easier. It was seven o' clock and we had to go. It was complete silence as my dad drove us over there. I was nervous on how he would act because he has been drinking vodka and redbull all day with Dave. We got there and I saw Paul, Jared, Kim, Seth, Leah, three adults, and two other people I didn't recognize.

Right when I got out of the truck I got ambushed by a breath taking hug. "Lucy, thank got you're here," Leah exclaimed.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's just been really awkward," she said not meeting my eyes. I gave her a look which she caught. "I'll explain later," she mumbled.

I then remembered my dad was with us. "Oh, dad, this is Leah, Leah this is my dad Jim," I said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you Leah. Lucy speaks very highly of you."

She smiled and said," well, I'm glad, your daughter is a great friend." She looked at me and smiled. "Would you like to meet my mom?" she asked looking at both of us.

"Of course, of course," my dad said. When I saw Leah's mom I thought she was her sister. She looked really young. Leah looked exactly like her.

"Mom, this is Lucy and her dad Jim. This is my mom Sue, Billy, and Quil Sr. Well, I'll let you adults talk." She grabbed my arm and pulled me away to the fire.

"It's nice to meet you guys," I yelled back at them.

"Lucy, is your dad drunk? If so I don't think he should be driving." She looked concerned, but I couldn't help but get angry with her.

"Hey, that is none of your business. He drove down here just fine, he's over twenty-one, and he's a big boy." She looked surprised and upset at me, I sighed. "Look, it's just what am I suppose to tell him? To walk home, besides he's fine and he's only had one drink," I felt bad for lying, but I just wanted her to drop it.

Leah looked at me like she didn't believe me, but thankfully she dropped it. We sat down on a log and I was just watching the fire. Two people walked over to us. The guy was huge with black cropped and was very strong looking and the other girl was so pretty, but on one side of her face she had three long scars.

"Lucy, this is Sam and Emily. Guys this is Lucy," Leah said as she got up," I have to go," For some reason when she left Sam and Emily looked saddened.

"So, you're the Lucy I'm always hearing about," Emily said with a beautiful smile.

"Whose been talking about me," I asked my voice shaking a bit.

"He's going to probably hurt me if I tell you," she started and got cut off.

"He will never hurt you," Sam literally growled.

"Just a figure off speech silly," she looked up at him with such love and he gave an even more powerful look that made me look away," anyways, Embry talks nonstop you."

My heart started racing. "Good or bad?" She and Sam laughed.

"Definitely good," she said. I sighed and smiled.

"Lucy," my head popped up when I heard my dad yell my name. He was waving at me to come over to him.

"Yeah, dad," I asked him when I was by him.

"I'm leaving, you be careful."

"I always am dad," he started to take a step to give me a hug, but he tripped and caught himself on the tree. He then laughed loudly. "Dad do you need a ride to the house."

"Why?"

"Because you seem a bit tipsy," I said backing away from him a bit.

"You don't think I'm capable of driving myself home," he yelled those slurred at me.

"Dad, I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Whatever I'm fine. Be home by noon tomorrow," he gave me a glare. "You're lucky you get to stay here after that little stunt too," he yelled at me again.

"Dad please don't be mad at me I was just trying to help," I said as a tear escaped my eye.

He made a disgusted noise at the back of his throat. "Since when did I raise my kid to be a softie? Toughen up kid, I'll see you tomorrow." He got in the truck, backed up, and peeled out of the yard. I just stood there knowing everyone had to hear that. No one came to me which was good. I waited a minute, till I was ready to turn around. When I did turn around I saw that everyone was there and starring at me, but when I looked they all looked away. I went over to the adults.

"I am so sorry about that."

"It's okay sweetie," she said putting a hand on my shoulder, giving me a sympathetic look," let's just forget about it," she said with a smile and a wink. I see where Leah got that now. I went and sat between Embry and Leah. The boys were joking around and eating. Leah offered me some food, but I wasn't really hungry. I met Paul's girlfriend that night, she seemed really nice. You could tell when the stories started because the joking stopped at once and everyone around me grew serious. I then heard Billy started talking.

I was so captivated by the story. I could just picture all of it in my head. I was really sad when it was over. I didn't realize I was freezing because I was into the story. I started to shake and couldn't stop. I felt a hot arm pull me into a toasty body.

"Hmm how can you be so warm, it's freezing out here," I exclaimed.

He laughed," what'd you think of the story?" He sounded nervous for some reason.

"I thought it was amazing. How cool would it be if their really were werewolves? I love stuff like this. How strong and fast they are. They can hear each others thoughts, which kind of is weird," a thought occurred to me," hey, maybe there really are werewolves. I've heard howling sometimes," I felt him tense up. "What's the matter, scared?" I asked him teasingly.

He threw his back and laughed a loud echoing laugh. "No, I'm not scared of anything," he said deepening his voice, which made both of us laugh. "What would you do if you saw a wolf out in the woods?"

That's a weird question. "I being the not sane person would probably try to play with it." He laughed when I said this.

"You guys look like your getting cozy," I heard Brady popped off. I heard all the guys 'ooh' at us.

"Whatever, you and Collin are always so close. Are you two getting cozy?" I popped off back and everyone cracked up at that except him and Collin who kept telling us to shut up. Leah then decided it was time to go home. I said goodbye to everyone and thanked the elders for the story. Embry walked us to Leah's car. He wrapped me up in a huge hug and held me for a few moments. I was grinning like a stupid fool again.  
He pulled back and I saw he had the same grin on his face. "Listen if you here any howling let's try not to play with the wolves. The woods aren't safe," he said very seriously. I of coarse had to question it.

"Why? What would be in the woods," I asked.

"You know, bears and stuff," he mumbled

"Okay, I won't make any promises, but I'll try," he looked at me like I was impossible.

"Embry we got to go and get home," an impatient Leah said.

"I'll see you Monday then," I said sadly.

"See you Monday," he said giving me a small smile. "Be safe," he hollered as he walked off.

Little did Embry know that I was about to see one of the protectors. Leah's house was small, but cozy. We hit the bed right when we got there and right when I about feel asleep I heard a piercing howl. Leah and I sat up quickly.

"Lucy I'm sorry but I need some fresh air. It's really stuffy in here," she said quickly. I watched as she jumped out her window and went towards the woods. I sat for at least ten minutes before going out there to check on her. I was scared out of my mind and worried at the same time. I've always been terrified of the dark. I got to the edge of the woods and hesitated before going in. The moon was giving me enough light so I could actually see pretty well. I heard what sounded like a dog whine. I turned around and saw a fur full of hair. I looked more up and saw a huge wolf. I wasn't scared. I thought this was pretty amazing. I backed up to get a better look at him. He was a sandy colored and gangly looking.

"Was it you that howled," I asked knowing it couldn't answer. He just stared at me. I reached up to pet him, but he turned and ran away, leaving me behind feeling disappointed.

"Lucy, what the hell are you doing out here," Leah yelled at me.

"I was going to make sure you were okay," I said quietly.

She sighed and walked over to me. "Lucy, I've lived here my whole life. I know these woods like the back of my hand," I just nodded, "come on let's go back."

"Leah do you believe in the legends," I felt stupid for asking it, but I was curious.

She took a moment to answer," yeah, I do."

"I saw a huge wolf," I blurted.

"I saw him when I walked up behind you," she admitted. "That wolf was stupid," she mumbled. I didn't know what she meant by it but I kept my mouth shut.

"I know I haven't known you for very long but I feel like I can tell you or ask you anything," I said not quite sure how'd she react.

"Me too, in fact I think I'll tell you the story about Sam, Emily, and me." She told me the story, tears running silently down her face the whole entire time. She told me how she was going to marry him and he just left her for her cousin Emily who was like her sister. "That's why the guys laughed when they heard I invited you to stay the night with me. I never want to get that close to someone again and just get hurt. I guess they were surprised by all of it."

"Oh, Leah I'm so sorry," I said as a tear ran down my cheek. I gave her a hug and she held me so tight I think I quick breathing for a moment.

"You're the first person I've ever told willingly," she said.

"What do you mean by that," I asked my eyebrows pushed together.

"Nothing let's just go to bed," she said. We got into bed and I laid on my back a question that was taunting me.

"You still awake," I whispered.

"Yeah, what's up," she sounded tired, but I just had to know.

"I'm sorry but I have a quick question and don't make fun of me for it," I said seriously. I sat up and so did she. I took a deep breath. "Is Embry and the guys werewolves," I asked quickly.

She didn't look surprised. She actually looked frustrated. "Come on," she said getting out of bed and heading towards her closet. She threw a hoody at me. "I hope your not tired because you may not want to sleep after this." I climbed out the window and waited for what was about to happen.

**Well, here it is. I hope you guys like it. The reviews are nice. Thank you for all who did reviewed. I love the feedback that I'm getting but I'll try and update soon again. The reviews always make me happier to update more quickly!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Leah what are we doing," I asked impatiently, then a thought came to my head and it was a crazy one, but I didn't want to think about it to jinx myself. I was stumbling through the woods for about five minutes when we came to a clearing.

I looked around and notice that there was a figure by the edge of the woods. I cringed into Leah grabbing her arm.

"Lucy, its okay," I heard an all too familiar voice tell me.

"Embry," I asked even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"The one and only," wow how could he hear me.

"Wait, what's going on? Why are we out here in the middle of the woods," I really do hate the dark.

"Embry needs to show you something," Leah said softly.

I looked up at her with big eyes. "Are you going to leave me," I asked terrified of being alone in the dark again.

She shook her head. "Not if you want me to."

"I want you to stay," I said firmly.

"Lucy, I'll be right back," Embry hollered.

"Where's he going," I asked Leah.

"You'll see," we went silent after that. I never let go of her arm. About thirty seconds later I saw a thin, huge wolf that was gray and had dark spots all over him. I smiled, glad there was another one.

"There's more," I questioned Leah.

"You're not scared," she asked confused.

"Why should I be?"

"It's a huge wolf."

"So? I know this sound like a little kid but I'm going to name him Spot." Leah doubled over in laughter. I decided to not question her. I walked up to the huge wolf. He lay down so he was more my size. I reached up to pet him.

"Wow, you're soft for being a wolf," I looked at his huge brown eyes, they seemed so familiar.

"Embry," I said out loud," No it couldn't be." He suddenly got back up and ran back into the woods. Realizing I was alone I ran back to Leah and latched on her arm again. Leah was just smiling. Embry came back into view. I slowly walked up to him.

"I really don't want to ask you the question I'm thinking of," I said honestly.

"Why," he sounded nervous.

"It'll sound stupid."

"Just ask."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Lucy just ask him the question," a frustrated Leah yelled.

"Were you that wolf that was out here," I asked quickly and put my hands over my face.

He pulled my hands down from my face. "Yes I am that wolf Lucy." His eyes were searching my face.

"Like a wolf from the stories?" I asked slowly.

"Exactly like them. I'm not a monster, I help people."

"I'm friends with a werewolf," a smile was creeping onto my face. "How cool is this? How long have you been one? Who else is there? What's it like? Is this why your so hot?" I asked him all these questions at once.

"Whoa, let's do this one question at a time. So let me get this right, you're not bothered by me being a werewolf?"

"No way, it's the coolest thing ever. So who all is there?"

Me, Sam Jared, Paul, Quil," he seemed to stumble on a name but moved on," Seth, Collin, and Brady," he said still looking at me like I was about to run away any second.

"And me," I heard Leah say behind me.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," I said with a grin.

"Okay, I have one more surprise for you," he said," that is if you want to hear it."

"Wouldn't make any sense to stop now," I honestly said as I sat cross legged on the damp ground. I saw Leah come up beside me.

"You know what I'm going home. He knows the way back to my house," she looked at Embry sternly," don't keep her out too late."

"Yes ma'am," he laughed. He sat down next to me as Leah jogged off. "Do you know what imprinting means?"

I thought about it for a second. "No, what is it?"

"It's like your sole mate but so much more powerful than that. When someone imprints they don't care about anything else except that person. Every time their away from that someone they have these steel cables pulling them back to them."

"Wow, that's deep," I thought about it for a minute. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I imprinted on you," he said as he took my hand.

"I'm a soul mate," he nodded," I'm another half," he nodded again.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be; A lover, a brother, a friend, a best friend, or anything that you can think of."

I though about this for a second," so your telling me that were sole mates," I asked him like he was going insane.

"Weird isn't it," he asked smiling at me.

"You got that right," I mumbled. "I don't know maybe we'll be in love someday, but that's just too weird to think about right now. It's really cool though. I feel like the chosen one," I said. He let out a relieved laugh.

"So this is okay with you?"

"What else choice do I have? But can I just, well, I mean," I just couldn't figure out how to say it. "Can we just act like friends for now?"

"I'm fine with whatever you want me to be," he said sincerely.

An idea just hit me," Can I ride you?"

"Hey, I though you wanted to be friends," he teased with a huge grin.

I smacked his arm. "You know what I mean."

"It might be scary for you," I just rolled my eyes. "Okay, hold on," as he left I realized I was alone in the dark.

I curled my knees to my chest. "Hurry," I yelled. I put my head in my knees. I heard a yelp and I looked up quickly. "Jeez, make some noise next time will you," I scolded him. It sounded like he was making a laughing noise at me, but I wasn't to sure. He lay down and I climbed up onto his massive shoulder blades. I fit perfectly in between them. He trotted at first, probably trying to not scare me. "Come on Spot, you can go faster than this," I teased him again. He came to a stop and gave me a look. "What it fits you," I saw him roll his big eyes. He then took off running and I let out an exhilarated laugh. The trees blurred as we flew by them. I snuggled deep into his neck. We slowed down and came to a stop. He lay down again to let me off of him. As soon as I was off and he was out of sight I curled up into a big ball and covered my face with my hands.

I heard a loud laugh and looked up and saw Embry coming towards me. "You're afraid of the dark, but not of me being a wolf?"

I smiled a little. "Yeah, well, we all have out weaknesses."

"We should get you back, you need some sleep. And I don't want Leah to hurt me," he smiled. I wonder if he was kidding or not, probably not. As we were walking back I was thinking that I told him I just wanted to be friends but I was sort of having second thoughts.

I worked up all my courage and grabbed his hand. "Is this okay," I asked looking up at him.

"This is more than okay," he said with a smile. Oops there goes my heart again; I really need to learn how to control it. "Are you scared?"

"No, why?"

"Because your heart is beating frantically," he said. It looks like I've been caught.

"Oh well I'm not scared," I said. He smiled real big when he realized why it was going out of control. "So, what's it like being a werewolf?"

"It's really cool, I think. We can run really fast, we never get cold, were really strong and we never get cold. The only downside is not being able to have any secrets, since we can hear each others thoughts."

"Have you ever fought other vampires," I was so curious about this.

"Can we save that story for another time? It's a long one and were almost back to the house," he looked so sad.

"Of course, whenever you're ready," I said with a small grin.  
All too soon we were back by Leah's window. This time I hugged him, I let go after a few seconds.

"Good night Lucy," he said.

"Night," I sighed.

I climbed back into the window and quietly as I could climb back into bed. I of course did not succeed. "Have a good time," a very tired Leah asked.

"They best," I said honestly.

"Good I'm happy for you." I thought about tonight a lot but soon my eyelids won against me and I fell asleep and just dreamt about it.

I woke up the next morning to a loud banging. I heard the door open then a few mumbled words. Leah was still somehow asleep.

"Lucy! Leah!" I heard Sue yell. I ran down the stairs pretty much tripping the whole way with Leah on my heels. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw two policemen and Dave standing at the door. I felt my heart stop. It felt like someone was stabbing it with a knife.

"What happened," I croaked.

"Lucy your dad was in a terrible accident. He slammed head first into a tree and he wasn't wearing a seatbelt," he never does I added mentally. "He's in critical condition." I sank down to my knees holding my chest. A strangled sob came out of my mouth.

"Is he going to make it," I screamed. I don't know why I was screaming.

"We don't know yet." I stood up and ran outside into the pouring rain. I knew where the hospital was, we drove past it before. I heard someone screaming my name. I didn't care, I didn't care that I was getting soaked I just had to go find him.

"Lucy," I hear Leah. She was right next to me; she was keeping up with me effortlessly. "He's not in LaPush, he's in Seattle." I lost it then, I fell to the ground. I cried so hard, so hard it hurt. It felt like someone was slowly ripping my heart up. The pain was just so unbearable.

"We'll go see him Lucy," I felt Leah pick me up. I cried the whole way to the hospital while Leah was being my rock.

**Big sigh, this chapter was so hard for me to write. I hoped you liked it in a good/bad way if you know what I mean. But yeah here it is and I hope to update soon. Oh and will you please review?**


	9. Chapter 9

While I was waiting at the hospital Embry showed up sometime. I saw Dave sitting in front of me. His eyes were red and puffy and every now and then he would start crying. I quit crying a while ago, but that terrible pain never left me. I saw a doctor walk over to me. I stoop up fast, a little to fast, everything went black for a second, and then I re-focused.

"What's going on," I heard Dave ask.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," the doctor said. "He will live, but he will never be able to move again. He was paralyzed from the neck down. He will always have to be fed through a tube. Dave and Lucy you can have a few moments alone with him," I looked back at Leah and Embry who both gave me encouraging looks. I turned and followed Dave and the doctor to the room. As we were walking a flashback occurred to me.

_Flashback,_

_Dad and I were sitting on the couch watching Million Dollar Baby. I remember I was so frustrated with the girl on the movie, because she was trying to kill herself after she got paralyzed from the neck down._

"_If I was to ever in up in her position I would want to have the plug pulled," he said like it was no big deal. My eyes filled up with tears at the thought._

"_Dad! Don't you ever talk like that," I scolded him. _

"_I'm serious if I ever end up like that just pull the plug."_

"_Um, end of conversation because it's never going to happen," I said trying to think about something happy._

_End flashback,_

That memory made more tears come to my eyes and spill onto my cheeks and somehow even more pain came. We walked in their and he had so many wires hooked up to him.

"Dad," I whispered as I walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"You only have a few moments," I barely heard the doctor say.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it," I barely heard him say. "Did they tell you what happened?" I nodded, "Do you remember what I said while we were watching that one movie?"

"Dad, please no, don't say that," I frantically said.

He gave me a weak smile. "You always did have the best memory. Lucy, I'm paralyzed from the neck down. I'll always have to be on a machine. I will not live like this. I love you Lucy, I love you so much." He looked up at Dave, "Please take care of her, I'm having them unhook me tonight," he looked back at me. "Everything is going to you. I want to be cremated and thrown into the ocean."

"No, no, you can't do this to me," Dave yelled and ran out of the room.

"Their only letting me stay a few minutes," I said quietly my body slowly going numb. "I love you daddy, so much.

"I love you to sweetheart. I don't want you here tonight; I don't want you to have to live with that. I'll always be watching over you, always," I awkwardly gave him a hug.

"It's time to go now," the doc said. I just glared at him. "Miss please, we have to make the preparations."

"Go to hell," I growled at him.

"Lucy, it's time to go, I love you," my daddy said. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room. I only took two steps out the door and I leaned on the wall, trying to remember how to make my body function. My legs buckled and I slid down the wall. I now have nobody. I only had my dad, no uncle, aunts, or anything. The tears were flowing like Niagara Falls by then.

"Oh, Lucy," I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw Leah and Embry. "I can't stay with Dave. I just don't trust him," I whispered.

"It's okay we'll figure something out," Embry said softly.

I stood up, "Let's get you home." I had to be strong, just last evening my dad told me not to be a softie and I'm going to do it for him. So I got up wiped the last of my tears away and walked with Embry and Leah. We got in the car, Sue driving, me in the back with Leah and Embry. "How did you get here," I asked Embry.

"I ran," he said plain and simple.

"All the way here," I was shocked.

"Yeah, I'm a wolf remember," he asked.

"I guess I just didn't realize. . . "I trailed off. We were quiet for the rest of the ride. When we got to Dave's house all of my stuff was in the front yard.

"Oh, my gosh," I mumbled. I quickly got out of the car and walked inside. Dave was passed out on the couch reeking of liquor. I shook him roughly.

"Huh," he muttered looking around. His gaze fell on me and I saw his eyes fill up with hatred. "You!" he exclaimed. "Get out of my house. This is your entire fault. If you wouldn't have went to that party this would have never happened!"

"My fault, my fault," I screamed at him. "You were the one who kept forcing those drinks down him!"

He stood up his eyes full of tears. "You can't stay here; you look too much like him. I'm sorry that I couldn't do that for him, but you need to get out." I walked outside feeling upset and a little happy because now I didn't have to deal with him. Then I realized that I had no where to go and fear overwhelmed me. I saw that my stuff was gone.

"It's in the trunk," Embry explained. "Do you remember Sam and Emily," he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Were going to go talk to them," he took my hand and led me back to the car. It didn't take long at all to go over there. When we pulled into the driveway I wondered why we were here. It had gotten really dark out I realized as we got out of the car.

"What time is it," I asked to anyone who was listening.

"Around eleven," Embry answered. When we got to the door we didn't knock they just walked right in. I thought about my dad and all of the sudden tears were just streaming down my face. I got really frustrated with myself and wiped them away angrily. I sat down between Embry and Emily. Sam and Sue were standing up and Leah sat in the chair that was far away from us.

"Why are we here," I asked loudly.

"Mostly because were trying to find you a place to live," Sue said softly. "I really wouldn't mind taking her. It's just been really hard with money ever since, well, you know," she trailed off.

"My mom would obviously say no because I'm grounded all the time anyways and she doesn't know about me being a wolf," Embry explained.

"She could live here," Emily said happily. "We have an extra bedroom and bathroom. It would be okay, right Sam?"

"Of course," he agreed, "Only if she wants too."

I looked at everyone in the room my eyes lingering on Leah's face. I didn't want to betray her by doing this. "Can I talk to you outside," I asked my eyes still on Leah. She nodded and got up from her chair and I followed her outside. We walked around in silence for a while. "Leah, I really like you and I don't want to put a strain on our friendship. I don't want to lose you too," I chocked those last words out.

"Hey, your not going to lose me, sure it'll be awkward, but I'll always be here for you," she said sincerely. "Besides Emily asked me to be her maid of honor and I accepted." My mouth opened in disbelief. "I was hoping it might tie up some lose ends."

"Wow, that's got to be really hard," I said honestly.

"Yeah, well I just hope my plan works. Come on let's go back inside."

When we were back inside I looked at their faces again. "What better way of getting to know people than to move in with them," I joked badly.

"So, it's a yes," Sam deep voice asked.

"It's a yes," I confirmed.

"Well, we should be going home," Sue said. "It's getting kind of late."

"I'll get Lucy's stuff," Embry offered and I followed him out there. I was grabbing some of my stuff too.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Helping you put my stuff in the room," I answered simply. I couldn't really bring myself to say my room yet.

"You didn't have to help; I could have got all of it."

"Yeah, well I wanted to stay busy." He looked at me with sympathetic eyes but said nothing. Once we got all of my stuff in the room. Leah and Sue both left giving me a hug.

"Embry you should leave too. You have school tomorrow," Sam said softly. Embry looked at me as if he were searching for something or something like that. "I'll see you tomorrow once schools out," I guess I'm not going to school tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a sad smile. I sat down in the chair once Embry left and Sam and Emily sat on the couch. "This isn't weird at all," I joked.

My stomach rumbled really loudly where Emily could here it. "Let's go into the kitchen and fix you something to eat. When was the last time you ate anyways?" Emily asked concerned.

I thought about it for a second. "I guess since the bonfire."

"You haven't eaten all day?" she asked.

"Guess I've been a little busy," I said a little rudely as my eyes filled up with tears, but didn't spill.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Did you make him run into a tree," I half shouted.

"No, I'm sorry because I can't imagine what you're going through," she said looking hurt.

"Can we just not talk about it? I think that would be the best solution."

"Okay, sure. So, what kind of food do you like?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"Any food is good for me, I'm not picky."

Just then a boy walked in. His eyes were red and puffy. Emily looked up from my sandwich looking concerned and I just sat there confused. He stopped walking when he saw me.

"Hey, Lucy," he said sadly.

"Hi?" I asked.

He gave a little smile. "I'm Nathan; I'm in the pack too. Embry didn't want you to know about the younger wolves because he thinks were dangerous," he scoffed.

"Nathan what's wrong," I heard Sam ask. Whoa, when did he get into the room?

"My parents said they were sick of me sneaking out and that I was a bad influence on my little brother and it doesn't help that I dropped out of school this year. They told me to go to you since I'm always with you anyways," he looked up tears going down his face, "They don't want me know more."

Emily walked around the counter and gave him a huge hug. "Its okay sweetie you can stay here," she told him. I got really nervous, were they going to kick me out too. "Tonight you'll sleep on the couch and tomorrow we'll get your bed and stuff and you can share the room with Lucy, You don't mind right," she asked looking at me.

"No, of course not," I said quickly, I felt bad for the kid. "How come you don't go to school?"

"Just in case I lose my temper and phase," he chuckled. "That wouldn't be good." He walked over to me and gave me a huge hug and whispered," I know what happened with your dad and Dave, I'm really sorry," my eyes dropped a few more tears. Wow, this kid is so sweet.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"No problem," he said smiling at me.

"Here's your guys' food," a cheerful Emily said. I ate mine very quickly, but Nathan finished his before me. I brushed my teeth and went to bed. No one was around so I let the tears flow and allowed a whimper every now and then. I finally cried myself to sleep after a while.

**Ok, so I'm trying hard as I can to update it's just for some dumb reason my parents don't like me writing stories which I think is a load of crap makes me mad every time I think about it. We also only have one computer in the house so I'm trying and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any idea for names of the other 6 wolves that SM wrote about and never named, please let me know. Thanks and review of course.**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning and looked at my clock. It was 5:30 A.M.! I never get up this early and yet I feel wide awake. I quietly got up and got all my things to take a shower. I finally got out and got dressed in sweats and a tank top. Memories were flooding back to me as I was walking back to the living room. I almost woke up Nathan to try and distract me but then I decided to go for a run. I put some socks and shoes on and walked out the door.

I stood in the front yard deliberating where I wanted to run. I decided on the woods so I took off. It was really cold out but once I started running I should warm up. I ran hard to try and get away from the memories but I couldn't run fast enough it seemed. Soon tears were going down my face and my muscles were burning. I could barely see where I was going. I decided to take a loop back to the house. I really need to get a hold of my self before I go back in there. I was almost there and I slowed down to a slow jog and all of the sudden I felt my foot sink and my ankle role. The first thing I felt was surprise, then pain, a lot of pain in my ankle. I yelled loudly from the pain. I bit my lip hard so I couldn't cry, then I tasted blood.

"Lucy," I heard Sam yell. Looked up and saw that he and Nathan were running towards me. "What happened," he asked me

I didn't want to answer knowing if I quit biting my lip I would cry, so I just went for pointing at my ankle. "Is it broken," asked Nathan.

I just shrugged. "I'm going to take her to the hospital you stay here with Emily and let her know what's going on." Nathan agreed and went back inside. He swiftly picked me up making it where my ankle wouldn't be jostled at all. He laid me in the back seat and got into the drivers seat. Since he couldn't see me I quit biting my lip and the tears fell over. It took a lot out of me not to cry out.

"Hey are you okay," Sam asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, why?" I asked proud of myself for my voice keeping it together.

"Well, you're crying."

"How do you know," I asked. Dang it my voice shook on that one.

"I can smell you tears." I quickly sucked it up and wiped them away also making a mental note to ask Embry some deeper questions.

"No, I'm good," he didn't press after that.

A few minutes later and we were at the hospital. I had an x-ray done of my ankle and it was fractured. That meant I had to be dedicated to crutches for two weeks then wear this boot for another two weeks. They gave me this numbing medicine that made my whole body go numb for some reason. Once he got the cast on I had to wait for the medicine to wear off. Sam was being super sweet and sat by me the whole entire time.

"Wow, this brings back sad memories," he said kind of quietly.

"What do you mean," I asked intrigued.

"You know the scars on Emily's face," he paused while I nodded. "I did that to her. I had just imprinted on her and she hated it because Leah was like her sister. The emotion was too much, so I phased to close to her. I will never forgive myself for that. This place just reminds me of that day. I stayed by her side the whole time she was in the hospital." A tear slid down his cheek and I caught it with my thumb. This was so weird. Sam, the big strong one just looking so vulnerable and weak at the moment. I know he loves her more than anything, same goes for Emily. I kind of had a sense he didn't want to talk about it so we sat in silence for a while.

"What's Embry like," I asked eager to know.

"Embry is the most encouraging sweetest person you will ever meet. He's so compassionate," he said not missing a beat.

"Really," I asked with a smile.

"Really," he confirmed.

"Who are the younger wolves that Embry didn't tell me about?"

"There's Nathan, Tyler, Chase, Colby, Alex, Luke, and Hunter."

"And they don't go to school?"

"No, they usually run the day patrol while the others are at school."

"So, there are sixteen of you guys, wow that's a lot," I said amazed.

"There are actually 17," he said distantly.

I counted over and over in my head. "Am I missing one?"

He looked at me thoughtfully for a second. "That's Embry's story to tell. Have you ever had a roommate," he asked quickly.

"Nope, just me and my room," I said still trying to think why Sam has to have Embry tell me that story.

"If Nathan ever bothers you just let me know."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I said with a little laugh.

After thirty minutes of just talking I finally got to go back to the house. The crutches weren't too bad; they were just a little uncomfortable. That day I met three more guys of the pack. They were Hunter, Chase, and Colby. Colby was huge even though he's only supposed to be fourteen but wow he was big and he was surprisingly calm. The other two were just like the rest of the pack goofy and laid back. I tried to stay out of my room and hang out in the living room. Embry showed up at 3:30 with Paul and Jared. Emily was out and Sam was watching sports.

"Oh my god what happened," Embry asked dropping on his knees next to me.

"It's okay I was running and fell into a hole. It's only fractured," I said trying to make it better. "I'm off crutches in two weeks," I added.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope got my drugs and everything."

Paul and Jared let out a throaty chuckle when they saw the look on Embry's face. Even Sam, who seems to never smile, had a small smile on his face. "It's from the doctor right," he asked choking the words out.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, of course it is," I said like that statement was just unnecessary.

While Paul and Jared were standing I realized I was hogging three seats, four it you squeezed. I started to sit up to make room. "What are you doing?" Embry asked.

"I'm making room," I answered simply.

"No you need to lie down and just rest," he said. I sighed because I knew I wasn't going to win this.

"Fine," I huffed. Embry sat by my head leaning on the couch. Paul did the same only by my feet and Jared took the other chair in the room. Everyone was quiet was they watched the T.V. "Embry do you remember the first time I met," I asked and they all laughed. "What," I asked.

"Lucy Embry imprinted on you the first time he met you. I don't think he'll ever forget that," Jared said and even I had to smile a little at that.

"Well, then, do you remember the conversation you were having with Quil before you saw me," I pressed.

"Yeah," he said looking ashamed.

"What was that all about?" he sighed shaking his head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said wanting him to tell me.

"No, it's just actually kind of embarrassing," he groaned. I just waited not knowing what to say. "My friend Jake, we knew each other out whole lives. We became werewolves together. He imprinted on a half vampire, half mortal. He left because they had to leave and I was just being a big baby really. He's my friend I should be happy for him and I am. You just caught me on a bad day," he added with a laugh.

"Oh man," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't know what else to say," I laughed and so did he. "Ok, a bunch of questions are popping into my head and I want the answers," I looked over at Paul, "You'll tell me if he won't answer right?"

He grinned and clapped his hands together rubbing them. "As if I'll ever turn down an opportunity to embarrass him."

"Are you a virgin," I asked looking at Embry.

Paul and Jared and even Sam busted into laughter. "Yes," he answered calmly.

"How long do you want to wait?"

"Until the time is right."

"Well, I'm waiting until I get married," I said matter of factly. He started to say something. "Wait I'm not done you can have your chance after. Who's the strongest werewolf?"

"I am," all four of them said at the same time. They all started yelling at each other. I covered my face with my hands and started to fake cry. "What's wrong?" Embry asked me.

"I didn't want you guys to fight," I wailed dramatically.

"Were sorry, we'll quit right guys?"

"Yeah, yeah," they all said quickly.

"Good," I said pulling my hands away from my face showing them I was faking. They didn't even have a chance to complain because a piercing howl broke through the air sounding urgent. They all hopped up and ran out the door leaving a scared to death me behind.

"Lucy," Emily called when she walked through the door. She saw me and walked over to me. I made room and she sat next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A vampire," she said blankly. I gasped and felt this pull in my chest. I all of the sudden felt this so strong pull for him to come back.

"What is this," I gasped at Emily.

"He's you other half sweetie," she answered somehow knowing what I meant by that question.

"I should not feel this like this! For heavens sake my dad just died," I said feeling horrible at these feelings. Emily was so good to me; she just held me and kept rubbing my back. It seemed to take forever for them to come back. Sam, Embry, and Nathan were who came back.

"Is everyone okay," Emily asked stealing the words out of my mouth.

"Yes we got the bloodsucker, but were running extra patrols just in case if she had any friends," Sam explained. "I'm going to go back out there."

"Be careful," Emily called out.

"I will, I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too," Emily said and the look they gave each other was just wow.

Embry walked over to me. I took a deep breath realizing what I had to do. "Embry, I'm feeling these feelings I've never felt about a guy before, feelings I've never seen. It feels wrong to me, but I think I need some time to myself. My dad just died and all these feelings are just too overwhelming. I know I'm being selfish, but right now I just need to grieve for my dad," I said surprising myself because my voice sounded strong and so sure.

"I'll be waiting," he said and with that he was swiftly out the door. It felt like my world had just crumbled. I busted up into the horrible sobs. I cried because Embry was gone, I cried for my dad, I cried for every little detail. The only sounds in the room wee my hysterical sobs and Emily saying 'it's going to be alright' over and over again. I wasn't even embarrassed by melt down, I could only feel pain.

**Okay, so like it? No? Well, got something big coming up into the next chapter. Kind of devastating actually, but I just feel like it needs to be done. Review pretty please and sorry it took so long to update too. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning there is rape in this chapter. It's not very graphic but it's still rape so therefore you have been warned.**

I woke up the next morning and I was still on the couch. My eyes opened and they were kind of stuck together from my crying. I hopped into my room to get my hoody. When I walked in the room I noticed something was different. All my stuff was on one half of the room and a bunch of other stuff, including a bed was on the other side. I realized it was Nathan's. When did this even happen? Maybe it was when I went to the hospital because after that I avoided my room at all costs.

I hobbled over to my dresser and looked for my favorite hoody, but couldn't find it. I settled for another one and decided I would go over to Dave's to see if he forgot to give me anything.

I didn't take long at all to get ready, I got my backpack and wrote a note and started to walk over there with my stupid crutches. Halfway there my arms were getting really sore but I pushed through wanting to get this over with. I sighed with relief as I finally saw the house come into view. I knocked on the screen door, my nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell.

I heard groaning, then footsteps, and then I saw Dave. "What are you doing here," he asked looking surprised.

"I couldn't find my hoody," I said looking down.

"I threw away all the stuff that you left here."

"You what," I shrieked.

"Don't you dare yell at me," he demanded.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just get rid of my stuff like that," I said getting angrier by the second.

He opened up the screen door and pulled me inside. "You say you're sorry for talking to me like that."

"Screw you," I yelled in his face.

He slapped me hard across the face making me stumble a little bit. "Say you're sorry," he said calmly.

I just shook my head which earned a punch to the gut. I went down to the ground holding my stomach, my crutches falling. He pulled me back up by the hair earning a shriek from me. He pinned me up against the wall. "I'm going to teach you what happens when you don't respect me," he said. He threw me against the floor and started to unzip his pants.

I fought the whole time through it, but I just wasn't strong enough. After he was through with me he said,"You need to leave."

He left the room and I pulled my pants up and quickly got out of there, each movement was so painful. I got there and Sam, Emily, and Nathan were there. I heard Sam and Nathan sniffing the air; Sam was the first one who realized what happened.

"Who the hell did this?" Sam snarled.

"What is that other smell?" Nathan asked.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Look, I want to tell you all what happened but I need to tell the whole pack. I don't want anyone finding out through anyone but me," I whispered.

"Nathan you signal for everyone to come here and Emily you go call the imprints," Sam ordered. It didn't take long for everyone to show up. Soon everyone was there; Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, Luke, Hunter, Colby, Alex, Chase, and Tyler. I was feeling very small and it was getting hard to breath. I hobbled over to the chair and hissed with pain as I sat down. Everyone was looking at me now.

"Um, I though it would be better if you all heard this from me," I cleared my throat and tried to speak again but couldn't. I knew Sam knew so I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You want me to tell them," I nodded. "She was raped," he said blankly. I couldn't look up at all of them. Having him say it brought a round of tears.

Everyone was quiet for half a second then exploded.

"Who did this?" was the question I heard the most.

"Quiet," Sam ordered.

Everyone went quiet, I looked up and most of them were shaking with rage. My eyes wandered over to Embry's His eyes looked so enraged, but when he saw me looking at me they turned into pain. All of the sudden he took off out of the room.

"Where's he going?" I asked my voice on the edge of hysteria. They all looked at me with sad eyes. Kim and Emily were even crying. It occurred to me why Embry just left. "No, please don't let me do something stupid," I cried.

"We can't stop him Lucy," Quil said.

"But why?" I asked.

"We won't be able to."

"I'm so sorry," I said softly.

"For what?" Leah gasped.

"If I never went over there than this never would have happened."

"No don't think that. He was a monster and he deserves whatever Embry is doing to him," Leah sneered.

"I just don't want him to get in trouble," I honestly said.

Leah walked over to me and gave me a soft hug but it still hurt and it made me gasp. Leah took a step back to see me clutching my stomach and my eyes watering up. She leaned down and pulled my shirt up halfway exposing my black and purple stomach. She started shaking real bad then.

"I got to get out of here," she said through her teeth. Seth and Nathan followed her and I pulled my shirt back down.

Embry busted trough the door a minute after they left his face red through his russet skin.

"He killed himself. The little pussy killed himself," he yelled. Why would he do this to me and then just kill him self? It was just disgusted me a lot. I felt broken and used and just worthless.

"Can we be done now?" I asked to Sam.

Everyone heard me and each one said how sorry they were before they went out the door. Embry was about to walk out the door. "Embry," I yelled. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I need you Embry, please don't ever leave me again," he didn't say anything. "Embry," I asked.

He turned around and his eyes were rimmed with red. "You mean it," he asked. I nodded eagerly. He walked over to me, "Good because that was just torture."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he looked at Sam and Emily, "Should we take her to the hospital?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," I screamed. "They are not going to look at me. I'm only a little sore, that's all," I lied knowing the pain was unbearable.

They all looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Alright but if anything is bothering you badly let us know," Embry said.

"Ok," I said distracted on thinking how I was going to take a shower. "Um, Emily can I talk to you alone?" I asked my face turning red with embarrassment.

She looked at Embry and Sam and they left without a word. "What is it honey," she asked concerned putting a hand on my knee.

If it was possible I even turned redder. "How am I going to shake a shower," I spit out.

"Well, I could give you a sponge bath or something like that," she offered.

"I guess that would be okay," I said not knowing how I would feel about it when the time came."

"Do you think I could look at you?" she asked looking very awkward and I have to admit that question made me feel awkward too.

"Um, I guess," I said feeling very uncomfortable, "As long as you make it quick," I tried to say sternly but failed because fear was leaking into my voice.

"I promise, come on let's get you onto the couch," she said as she helped me move. The move was very painful, I yelped as I sat down again. "Okay I will get this done very quickly," she pulled my pants down and I closed my eyes and thought of the night when I stayed with Leah. Oh how that night was so perfect. My thoughts got interrupted when Emily let out a huge gasp. I pulled my head up and her face was stricken with horror. I don't know what to say. She pulled my pants back up and I sighed realizing it was done, but one look at her face had me question that thought. "I need to talk to Sam," she said and as if on cue, Sam, Embry, and Nathan walked in.

"What's going on," Sam asked.

"Can I tell him," she asked me.

"Does he really need to know," I asked.

"I think he does."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Sam it's worse than I thought. Maybe we could call Carlisle down here," she said.

"Who's Carlisle," I asked.

"If you think that is the best idea," Sam said like I didn't even talk.

"Who's Carlisle," I asked again while Emily went to the phone.

"He is an amazing doctor. He can do it all at this house too. He's actually the leader of that vampire family that my friend Jake went to," Embry explained.

"A vampire," I squeaked.

"He's around blood all the time and he's very gentle," Sam said.

"But still a vampire," I said still not believing it.

"You'll be okay," Embry reassured me. "You don't need to be scared."

"I'm not scared," I scoffed.

All this time I heard Emily in the back ground and then heard the phone hook back onto the receiver. "Carlisle, Jake, and Edward are coming. They might bring Nessie," Emily said.

"So I guess we should just wait now," I said.

"We wait," Emily said.

They turned the TV. on but I couldn't watch it. I was thinking about the vampires coming. Not one but two are going to be here. While I was having an internal breakdown in the back of my mind I was worrying about Carlisle looking at me and not just because he's a vampire. I'm trying so hard to keep my cool. All I wanted to do was just crawl into a ball and bawl my eyes out. I can't help but think about it and the more that everyone was quiet the more that it was getting to me. I concentrated on the TV. really hard and soon everything was at the back of my mind.

All of the sudden I was back at Dave's house and he was hurting me again. I saw Embry behind Dave but people were pulling him back, but he kept fighting against them getting no where.

"Enough," Dave commanded and he suddenly had a gun and shot Embry.

"Lucy! Lucy," I heard my dead angel's voice call me.

I opened my eyes and saw his eyes terrified. I let out a wild sob. "It was so real," I cried. "Dave was hurting me and you were so close but you couldn't get to me, and, and, and," I repeated trying to get the last words out. "He shot you," I wailed.

He held me tight to him, enhancing the pain, but making me feel so much better. The pain on my stomach and back was starting to get unbearable. I cleared my throat and leaned away from him. "What's wrong," he asked eyeing me over.

"If I show you, you can't get mad," I said sternly.

"Okay just show me," he said.

I took a deep breath and lifted my shirt and showed him my stomach first, then twisted around and showed him my back. I haven't even seen my back yet but from the way his face looked I think it was worse than my stomach. "Are you okay," I asked.

"I should have been there," he whispered. He leaned into his knees and his body shaking in silent sobs. I was rubbing his neck comforting him, when Sam, Embry, and Nathans head popped up.

"There here," Sam said. I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself for what was about to happen.

**Yeah, I know it was horrible, and I took forever to update I'm sorry though. I will try to update very soon. And again sorry for the bad writing, review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

When they walked in my worry turned into admiration. The first one was a Greek god. He was perfect from his blond hair, nice clothes, and fit body. The other one was just as beautiful as the blonde one. He had tousled bronze hair, looking fierce and also nice clothes. They both had pale skin, bruises under their eyes, and golden eyes. The other one who I assumed was Jacob. He looked exactly like the rest of the pack, but bigger. I think he was even bigger than Sam. I stared like a wide eyed idiot while everyone said hello.

"This is Lucy," Embry said giving me a look that I can't really understand.

"Lucy it's very nice to meet you," the blonde one said. I can smell them from here and they smell sweet and just pretty much amazing. "I'm Carlisle and this is my son Edward," he said. Edward gave me a small smile and I felt a blush creeping on my neck then scolded me mentally. I better not embarrass myself any more than what is about to happen.

"Nice to meet you," I said evenly. The big guy Jake came and sat by me. "So you got my boy Embry hooked do you?" he asked teasing.

"I wouldn't go that far," I said

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you can make me do anything," Embry said smiling.

"Enough about me, I'm so glad Embry has his friend back," I said truly happy.

"Yeah, I really need to visit more it's just Nessie," Jake said.

"Bring here down here, she loves me," Embry said.

"I'm sure she does," Jake laughed.

"Um sorry to interrupt but I would really like to Lucy because the situation has been put off for a little too long," Carlisle said.

"Of coarse," Sam said, "Let's get out of here and give them some space."

Everyone left except for the two vampires and I started to get real nervous.

"I promise to make this very fast," Carlisle promised.

He was very fast; I was gritting my teeth through the whole thing though. He said I'll be sore for a couple of weeks.

"Lucy I have a real serious question for you and I need you to be completely honest about it," Carlisle said.

"Yeah?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"Have you had sex before?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because it should have been a lot worse if that was your first time," he said.

_NO,_ I mentally screamed in my head. I will not think about it but her face still popped into my head.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"I can read thoughts. Who was that woman in you were thinking about?"

"I think you guys did your job already. You can leave now," I ordered and somehow Embry was right beside me.

"Lucy have you ever been raped before?" Carlisle pressured. My heart froze and my body got real frigid. No one knew this except my dad. The reason we moved. I worked so hard not to ever think about it.

"Please just go, I don't want to ruin this family with my pain," I said shakily.

"Lucy please you can trust it with us," Emily said.

I shook my head uncontrollably, but it all came flooding back at once. It felt like I was getting slammed into concrete with each memory. Silent tears started rolling down my face for being upset with me that I wasn't strong enough to keep it away. I remember Edward and I looked up at him and he looked horrified.

"My mom was a sick person," I said calmly. "She was very sick and did horrible stuff to me. That is the reason we moved up here. Carlisle that was the first time I've been raped but I've had some other things done to me," I sighed realizing I had to tell them my story. "I flirted with a boy before and she got mad and taught me what would happen to me if I hung around boys. So, she thought the lesson would be to shove a bottle up me. I was only thirteen too, boys were new to me. Anyways the bottle busted inside of me and she made me pull out the pieces myself because how would she explain that to the doctor. I'm fine now though, she's long gone and taken care of," I strongly said.

"You shot her," Edward gasped.

"What else was I supposed to do? Let her keep hitting me? Doing all those horrible things?" I whispered then shook my head to clear it. "What's done is done. Maybe I'm screwed up because I feel happy that she's dead, I don't know why she did it, but what I do know is the past is done. Some people get scarred but I'd like to think I'm a fighter you know? All I know is that hopefully my family is done being screwed with and I can have this big happy family."

"Wow Lucy your thoughts are very true," Edward said.

"I am _not_ a liar," I said slightly appalled that someone would call me out like that.

"Wow Embry you're the sensitive one and she's the rock," Nathan joked.

"Do you want to see me not sensitive?" Embry asked towering over Nathan.

"No man I was just kidding," he said backing off.

"Well on that note," Carlisle said. "Lucy just takes it easy for a few days, your going to be very sore."

"Yes doctor sir," I said with a grin.

"You guys should come up and visit sometime," Carlisle said.

"We'll try, I know Nessie would like that," Sam said.

"We'll see you hopefully soon," Edwards said.

"Take it easy," Carlisle said sternly to me as he went out the door.

"Why aren't you leaving?' Embry asked Jake.

"Thought I'd hang out with my boys for a day," he said punching Embry on the arm. "And I kind of miss my dad," he confessed.

"Yeah, he misses you too," he said.

After that they tried to dig a little deeper into the story but I brushed them off saying that it would be so much easier on me if I just pushed it out of my mind forever. Sam and Emily were talking. I was talking to Nathan about random stuff and Jake and Embry were talking about cars. Nathan was really a cool down to earth guy, but he seriously didn't have the affect on me that Embry did. It just seemed like my eyes would wander over to him and he would always feel it and smile at me making my heart stop and start again going really fast.

It was about midnight when Sam booted Embry and Jake out. Emily gave me a sponge bath but she was nice and talked the whole time making it a whole lot less awkward. She was very gentle where she didn't hurt me at all. When I got into bed Nathan was snoring away and I banged my crutches against everything and he still didn't stir. _I think I like this roommate _I thought I was almost asleep before I hit the pillows so when I did get in bed I fell asleep right away.

This time my dream was about my mom and she was doing horrible things to me again. Nathan shook me awake saying I was screaming. Having his hot hands touch me reminded me so much of Embry's. He got back in bed as I lied wide eyed and terrified. He was snoring in seconds. I hopped over to his bed not bothering to use my crutches because it was only like seven feet. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him awake.

"What is it," he asked drowsy.

"Can I sleep with you please," I asked sounding like a little kid again.

He mumbled something I didn't understand and scooted over so I took that as a yes. I climbed in beside him and just the heat coming off of him made so much comfort come to me I finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Huh, what," I woke up to.

I looked up at him and he was giving me a confused look. "You said I could," I quickly defended myself.

"Oh yeah," he said rubbing his eyes. "I guess I forgot."

"Sorry if I took advantage of you kid," I said winking at him which he laughed at because my winking sucks.

"Yeah you take advantage of the hot one here," he said trying to be serious.

"Please let's take a toll and see who would win on that scale," I said jokingly back. On the inside I was scared that I would lose because I don't think I'm pretty at all.

"Your right you would win," he said seriously.

"Whatever," I said swinging my legs to the side of the bed. I stood up supporting myself with one leg and let out a huge yawn and stretching with it. Nathan poked me in the side and I yelped and twitched away from his finger. In that process I tripped over my huge cast and crashed onto the floor letting out a howl of pain.

"Oh my God Lucy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Nathan said frantically.

"Its fine," I panted, trying to control myself for his sake.

"What's going on," Emily asked entering the room.

"It's all my fault I tickled her not thinking and she tripped and fell to the ground," he said guiltily. "I was so in shock on how ticklish she was I didn't react fast enough to catch her."

"But, I'm fine now so let's just forget it happened," I said. "So, what time is it," I asked changing the subject.

"Noon," Emily said with a smile.

"Wow, I can't believe I slept that long without a nightmare," I said honestly. "Thanks," I said looking at Nathan.

"No problem now all I have to do is try to avoid Embry," he said looking slightly afraid.

"He should be happy that you're the one that's making me sleep peacefully."

"He'll be upset because he won't be able to do it."

"That's silly because he needs to be home where he's actually accepted," I said. "Were the homeless people we got to stick together right," I badly joked.

"Yeah," he said looking sad.

"Hey do you think you could help me up," I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry again," he said gently helping me up.

"It's okay again," I said. "Hey I don't think I'm going back to school until next year because I'm already a year ahead, so I think I just need to take some time off and adjust," I said to Emily who was still standing in the doorway.

"If you think that's best, but if you want to go back I will encourage you and help you with whatever you need," she said looking kind of excited.

"You're going to make a great mom," I said smiling at her.

For some reason tears filled in up her eyes and she said, "I hope so," and walked quickly out of the room.

**Yeah I know it's really really really really late but I'm trying to update more and I promise I shall try very very hard and um well tough times are going on in my life and some days it's a relief to write others its just the last thing from my mind. I promise that I will finish this story though, I just don't know how long it will take but I hope it will take very little time just try to stick with me here pretty please. Oh, yeah review please.**


End file.
